I'll Never Tell
by obsidians
Summary: Two people have an encounter in a no tell motel and one gets a big surprise at the end. Lemon Fresh


I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story

Figuring that Shampoo might like him better if he had more experience with women, Mousse placed in ad on a dating site that read:

Martial arts enthusiast attractive AM 16, brunette, green eyes, tall, fit, and athletic seeks AF 15-18 yrs. old for discreet encounters of the erotic kind. I won't tell if you won't :P

Nervously he typed his ad and hit enter, then sat back and watch as it started getting hits.

Ranma had gotten sick of waiting for Akane to decide whether she wanted him or not, there was only so much masturbation a guy could take. He was waiting for their wedding night to lose his virginity, which looked like it might be when they were ninety at this rate. Then a plan formed in his head, why should both forms of himself remain a virgin? He didn't particularly like being a girl, but could use that body to explore sex with. He was sure that she was pretty enough to attract a male and make love with him. Then he thought about a dating site that he had read about and snuck into Akane's room to check it out. He did a search of Nerima, Toyko and read the ads that were there. Nothing much interested him until he read one for a martial arts enthusiast and then he paused. Liking that the guy was into martial arts and promised discretion, he sent him a PM:

Martial arts enthusiast AF 16, attractive, blue eyed red head, petit and curvey 36DD-26-36. Virgin who doesn't want to be anymore. Definitely interested and won't tell either ;)

Mousse was happy when he got a PM, he'd gotten a couple of others but they hadn't appealed to him. He blushed when he read what the unknown female wrote and got a nosebleed when he realized that she was offering him her virginity! He quickly wrote back:

Dear Virgin Martial Arts Enthusiast,

Your offer intrigues me, would you be interested in meeting in a no tell motel? I'll spring for the room and do whatever you want me to do.

Ranma got goosebumps when he read his reply, he was nervous, but boldly wrote back as a martial artist never runs away from did a search of love motels nearby and wrote back:

Yes, meet me at L'Affair D'Amour at 9pm this Friday,book the Sweet Suite for three hours and leave a key for me at the front desk. I'll meet you in the room.

Mousse gulped nervously at how aggressive the girl was, it was almost like she was a guy. But needing to experience how to make love to a woman for the sake of his future bride, he accepted:

It is done, I'll see you there.

Ranma was nervous that night, she peeked into the girl wardrobe of cute clothes that she had secretly bought and chose a dress that was cute, but not slutty. It was a dark green sundress with a floaty skirt that terminated right above her knees. Akane was surprised to see Ranma going somewhere as a girl "are we out of hot water again?" she asked. She looked closer at Ranma, she could swear that she was wearing lipgloss and her hair had been blushed into loose soft waves.

"No, I just felt like being a girl today" Ranma replied and left before Akane could ask anymore questions. She was so nervous that she almost didn't go into the hotel, but made herself go and collect that key from the front desk.

Mousse was pacing back and forth, he didn't know if he should leave. He had tried to lie on the bed provocatively, but just felt like a fool. Then he sat in a chair with his hands clasped in his lap, but this made him look too desperate he thought. Then he tried leaning against the wall causally, but that didn't seem to work either. So he picked up the bouquet of roses that he had bought and placed them on the nightstand and just looked out the window for the element of surprise when she entered.

Ranma gulped nervously and then swiped the key and entered the room, she saw a long haired male standing at the window and was rendered speechless when he turned around and smiled at her. "Hello my name is Mo-Martin" he said.

Ranma could only gap at Mousse and wait for him to make fun of her for seeking sex with a man. If he told anyone her reputation would be ruined!

"Miss are you okay?" Mousse asked to her silence.

Ranma was relieved, he wasn't wearing his glasses and couldn't identify her.

She disguised her voice and said "my name is Ra-Donna"

"Raedonna, that's unusual name" Mousse replied. He swallowed nervously "I bought those roses for you" he said, indicating in the general direction of them.

"Thank you" Ranma said, she knew that she should leave, but somehow the idea of having this edge to lord over the blind fool seemed appealing. She felt daring. "Do you do this often?" she asked.

Mousse blushed, not wanting to admit that he'd never had sex before. "A couple of times" he said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this considering you're a virgin and all?" he asked.

Ranma was actually a bit touched by his concern. "I'm sure, don't you want to join me?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Mousse forced himself to sit beside her, he nervously took her hand and stroked it. Then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers to softly kiss her.

Ranma sighed at how gentle the kiss was, she'd always imagined that kissing Akane would be like this. She licked his bottom lip to deepen the kiss, Mousse's eyes snapped open when she snaked her tongue in between his lips and started caressing his own with it. He sighed and got swept away, his hand settling on one slim thigh to caress it through her dress.

Ranma boldly stroked his rock hard back and carded her fingers through his hair, then her eyes snapped open when his hand eased up under her dress and stroked upwards towards her dampening pussy. She gasped when his fingers touched the rim of her panties.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry I wanted to stroke your clit" Mousse said and brought his hand back.

"N-no, I just got nervous for a second" Ranma said with her face flaming. "Would you like to start with my breasts?" she suggested.

"I certainly would" he said and unzipped her dress and gently eased the material down. Ranma never had had a problem being naked with a man, but now she felt really nervous. Especially when Mousse pushed her back and fastened onto one large pink nipple, while his fingers stroked and lightly pinched the other. Ranma gasped at the duly sensation of light suction and intimate caresses as he moved from one sensitive bud to the other making sure neither suffered neglect. Ranma could feel her pussy throbbing, she couldn't believe how good it felt to have her nipples played with! This time she didn't care when Mousse pushed her skirt up until her tiny black panties showed. He slipped a finger inside them and eased it into her virgin slit. He fluttered it inside her, lovingly titillated the sensitive flesh until she moved her hips in motion with his finger. Ranma was far gone at the sensation of her body being worked into an erotic pitch. She didn't object when he removed his hands to slip the dress off of her body, leaving her clad only in a her thong.

He smiled when the unknown female helped his slip off his robe, pants and underwear. Then he pulled her panties down and replaced them with his mouth. Ranma groaned as she was thoroughly eaten out, each lick, nibble and suck brought her closer to the point of no return until she stiffened and came for fifteen long seconds while Mousse lapped up each sweet drop. Ranma panted afterwards like she had been running, never in a million years would she have thought Mousse so sexually talented! Since her juices were flowing so copiously,he felt it was time to get the show on the road. He blessed the Internet and the sex manuals that he had read on oral sex that had allowed him to pleasure Raedonna and placed his hard cock against her entrance, he rubbed his cock against it to coat it with her hot honey.

"Raedonna, are you ready?" he asked, he was so close to uncharted territory and longed to take the plunge, but held himself back.

Ranma was so nervous, but needed to try sex so badly. "yes, please do it" she said. Mousse lowered his head and pressed his lips against her own. Ranma thought it would be gross to taste herself on his lips, but found it kind of sexy. She screamed as Mousse suddenly thrust himself inside her and broke her hymen, he waited a few seconds and then started to move slow, but deep inside her. Ranma felt the pain being replaced by pleasure as each stroke seemed to hit a sweet spot inside her, this seemed to bring her closer to her pinnacle until she came again. Mousse groaned when her walls started pulsating wildly in orgasm and increased the pace until they were both straining together. Ramna clutched Mousse closer when she came again, loving the feeling of his cock moving in her. She could feel him swell even more and then with a twitch and a cry, he flooded her with his hot spunk.

Both lovers lay locked inside each others arms for a few seconds, neither one virgins anymore and sexually satiated. They both reflected on how amazing the encounter was and longed to try it out with their partners of choice. "Martin that was great" Ranma sighed, she'd managed to keep up her fake voice this entire time.

Mousse pulled away, his hair was damp on the ends and covered them like a tent. "Thank you Raedonna" he said, he let her use the bathroom first and then got dressed.

Ranma got dressed with a satisfied grin and then pulled on her coat "bye Mousse" she said.

Mousse froze when she said his real name, he fumbled for his glasses and put them on. Peering through them he recognized the female Ranma. "Ranma" he cried in horror.

"In the flesh, don't forget that you promised not to tell" she said and left with a twitch of her hip and satisfied grin. Leaving the flabbergasted Chinese boy still frozen in place.


End file.
